Seeking Relief (Updated)
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Naruto has finally HAD IT. They wanted to see him dead, and now they got their wish. But was he doesn't know is that his friends paid a higher price than they could ever imagine. Rated M just to be safe! I don't own Naruto!


-Inner thoughts

-Bold-Kurama talking

Seeking Relief

-In Naruto's apartment

"Sasuke", Naruto said before running his hands through his hair. "Why do you have to be such an idiot?", he asked himself. '**Probably because HE'S as big of an idiot as YOU ARE'**, Kurama retorted to the blonde. I'm NOT an idiot, FOX", Naruto retorted back to his tenant. '**You know what? I agree you aren't an idiot. You're a WEAK idiot**', Kurama said as he gleefully howled through his cage inside of Naruto. "For the Last TIME, I'm not an IDIOT",

Sakura and Kakashi were waiting at the Team 7 training block waiting for Naruto to show up. It was actually kind of funny because the two of them were thinking that maybe Kakashi's habit of showing up late had finally worked and the boy was going to show up a couple minutes late. NOT A COUPLE OF HOURS LATE. "Hey Sakura, why don't you go to Naruto's apartment and got check on him. It's really odd that he's not here yet", Kakashi said as he scrunched his fingers in between his nose. "Ok sensei", Sakura replied to without giving Kakashi any grief. 'Come on you idiot', Sakura thought to herself. 'What could you possibly be doing to not even show up to train? Other than eating ramen,' as she tried to make a funny out of the situation, and jumped from tree to tree and save herself the effort of walking and making this a longer trip. She didn't try talking to her friends, namely Ino, because the more she thought about it, the angry she got at the thought of him trying to skip out on training. 'When I get my hands on you, I beat you to a bloody pulp', as she was now right outside his apartment door. "Come on Naruto, open up", she knocked. No reply. "COOME ON NARUTO. OPEN UP", She yelled this time with a little more humph in her voice. "OK", Sakura said before tightening her glove up her hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you", and with that she shattered the door into a million wooden pieces. She stuck her inside and couldn't find him. "Naruto?", she asked, still no response. Now, she was officially getting worried. She was so used to, "Hey Sakura-Chan", and "Can we get some ramen after training?".

Then, she had a very eerie feeling when she came across the bathroom door. She was about to give it a knock when she noticed that it was left open. That was when she opened the door fully and dropped to her knees, and started crying uncontrollably, seeing that Naruto had slit his throat with a kunai. "Naruto?", Sakura stammered as she crawled up to his limp body. "Naruto?", she asked before bring her index and middle finger to the right side of his neck and pressed against him. She was about ready to scream before she felt a pulse. But it was very faint. "You better not die on me. Or else I'll revive you and kill you myself". She thought about leaving him and telling Kakashi-sensei right away before remembering that she's a medical ninja. She thought maybe she could pull it off, but thought better of it by leaving him in the more than capable hands of her master, Tsunade. She put one of his arms over her left shoulder and made a B-line for the Hokage Tower.

Her adrenaline was pumping through her a lot faster than she was expecting because she made it to the Tower in ten minutes. Knock Knock. "Who is it?", Tsuande asked in her usual annoyed voice. "Tsunade-Sama", Sakura shrieked. "I... I'm sorry WE, need your help". Tsunade, thinking it to be nothing more than a joke, played along. "And what's the problem?", she answered as she continued her paper work. It was then than that her door was completely busted off its hinges, with Sakura holding a bleeding Naruto who had dry blood from his neck wound. "Hurry Sakura, put him on my desk", Tsunade told her in calm voice. Sakura took her calmness as a sign that Naruto would be in good hands. '_I don't understand'_, she thought to herself, '_Why isn't the HE doing anything_?'. The HE Tsunade was referring to was the Nine-Tailed Fox though she didn't know for a fact if the Fox was indeed a HE or a SHE. It was then that she came up with her own conclusion as why Naruto was in this bad of shape. She turned and looked at her apprentice. "I'm afraid I can't do anything. Or rather I WON'T do anything", was Tsunade's answer as she crossed her arms and leaned up a wall in the room.

"WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING", Sakura screamed at her sensei. "IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING HE'LL DIE". Tsunade controlled her emotions and kept her cool somehow before giving her explanation. "The reason why I can't/won't do anything is because Naruto is suffering from a broken heart. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BROKEN HEART?", as Sakura was still screaming. "WELL, THINK ABOUT IT", as now Tsunade had now uncrossed her arms and was face to face with Sakura. "HE (NARUTO) ALWAYS COMPLEMENTS YOU AND CHEERS YOU ON. HE (NARUTO) IS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOUR SASUKE-KUN REJECTS YOU", she said the last part out of spite. "NARUTO IS ALWAYS ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE, AND WHAT DOES HE GET? A PUNCH IN THE FACE, AND NOT JUST ONE TIME. IT'S EVERY... SINGLE...FUCKING... TIME". Tsunade had finally calmed down from her rant. "I mean to be honest, I surprised he's being this loyal to YOU. "WHAT... TO..MEAN?", Sakura asked as the water works were stinging her eyes, matching Tsunade in the screaming department. "I mean come on Sakura", Tsunade said with almost a laugh. "There's Hinata, who's loved Naruto from the beginning. Then there's Ino. I mean can you imagine if SHE and YOUR "BOYFRIEND" were to ever get MARRIED? Finally there's Temari. Can You imagine if THEY were to get MARRIED? I mean, the only time the two of you would see each other would be on missions, and would be only once or twice a year. After that, you'd be all by yourself. Before you retort, I'll explain. Ino would have Chouji or Sai. TenTen would have Rock Lee after she opens her eyes and sees that Neji is NOT the one for her. Shino or Kiba would marry Hinata. So that pretty just leaves with Shikamaru, and don't get me started on THAT". Sakura felt the effects of her masters words kick in. She really would be all alone, and she certainly wasn't going to be getting in a relationship with Shikamaru anytime soon.

She hugged her master before getting back to the task at hand. She put her hands on both sides of Naruto's neck to as not to choke him. As she was healing him, she thought back to all of times that they had together, which wasn't for him.

_Flashback_

_ "Sakura-Chan, do you want to go on a date?", Naruto asked cheefully. "NO" was Sakura's answer before punching him so hard that he landed in the nose of fourth Hokage on the Hokage Mountain._

_Flashback Ends_

_ Flashback_

_ "Sakura-Chan, do you want to go eat some ramen?" Naruto asked unbeknownst to him that she had just gotten into a fight with Ino. "MUST OBLITERATE", and with that Sakura knocked him so hard that the Ichiracu Ramen stand had to get rebuilt._

_ End Flashback_

"Naruto?", Sakura said as she continued healing him with her eyes closed to concentrate, unaware that Naruto's right hand started to twitch. Tsunade was about ready to say something but thought better of it. "Naruto-KUN, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I've always taken you for granted. Please don't die on me. PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME. I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN", she screamed, but not before she felt a hand touch her face. "What an angelic voice", came a soft and weakened voice. "NARUTO-KUN", Sakura screamed in joy that HE was alive. "AH", Naruto winced since he had just had an operation on his neck that Sakura had just repaired. "OH, I'm so sorry", Sakura said in a rushed voice, apologizing quickly for her mistake.

Naruto was about to leave and go back to his apartment when Sakura grabbed his hand. "Where are you going Naruto-Kun?", Sakura asked in a worried tone. "I'm going to go to my apartment", he stated as if it was just another day after getting back from a mission. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE", Sakura said and the way that she said left no room for arguement. "No. WE are going to MY apartment". Naruto was about to ask why before Tsunade crept up behind him and struck him in the back, knock him out. Tsunade and Sakura exchanged looks before Tsunade spoke up. "Try not to be too rough with him ok?" Tsunade asked seductively. "Don't need to worry about that", Sakura answered provocatively, and Sakura was acting like Cave-women who got the MAN she wanted. The two of them left and all Tsunade could do was smile think to herself, '_I wonder if she'll be walking with crocked tomorrow?_'.

Just as she thought everything was good. She felt somebody's presence in the room, and it wasn't Shizune. "Well hello there, My Princess", Jiriaya called from window that he always entered through. '_Oh, to HELL with it_', Tsunade thought to herself. She then grabbed Jiriaya by his hair and threw him in to the Hokage Bedroom. "Princess. What did I do?" Jiriaya asked nervously. "Oh, nothing", she stated simply. "It's just that I want... no NEED a good FUCKING and your just the GOD who can give me one". With that, the door was closed, and the rest was history.

A/N notes: I originally had planned to make this a song fic. Much like some of my other future projects. But, I was told that I can't do that because: I Copied from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain. I had to remove the lyrics of my song for this story before someone could use them as evidence in their abuse reports. If anyone likes this story with or without the lyrics, I will now do all my "Song stories" on a site called , or (AO3) for short. I still plan on doing stories on this site, until further notice. If this is indeed it for me on , I've enjoyed reading all of the stories that I've read, and all of the amazing journeys that these writers have taken me through.


End file.
